fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 27/6/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos. The Rock’s promo is highlighted. Dario Cueto’s debut and the end of the show with his stable standing tall is highlighted next. The tag team tournament semi-finals begin tonight.) SEGMENT 1: Dario Cueto comes out to the ring to nuclear heat. He is followed by War Machine, Kazuchika Okada, and Brock Lesnar. The crowd boos and one fan throws garbage into the ring but is quickly escorted out. Cueto: Welcome once more, you pathetic people, to MY show. This is my empire that I will build on the ashes of Shane McMahon’s. He is irrelevant now. I would not be surprised if you all never saw him again. I warn each and every one of you to mind your own business. You saw what happened to Randy Orton, Baron Corbin, and Kevin Owens, when they tried to defy me. No one will defy me any longer do you all understand that? Now, I know many of you have questions, and I will actually answer them. First is why? I’ll tell you why, it’s because I want this power. I want this control, and I want vengeance for the wrongdoings of men like Shane McMahon. I started with nothing and made an empire for myself. He was spoon-fed! He was given everything! But I took it all, and now this is all mine, and these men are my proud comrades in my conquest. War Machine, simply are with me for the money. But some of you may be wondering why Okada and Lesnar have joined forces with me too. You want to know why? Let them speak. Okada: It’s simple. I didn’t want Shane McMahon in charge either. I was personally upset with the direction Chaos was going in. Hiroshi Tanahashi is the International Champion, meanwhile I’m struggling to even get on a PPV? Being left off of Reign of the Cruel was the last straw. I’ll admit I was unsure of whether or not I should have taken Dario Cueto’s offer, but after being snubbed, I knew what I had to do. I’m the RAINMAKER! I deserve the top spot on this show. And after I take the World title from Kevin Owens at Summer Showdown… it’ll be mine. Lesnar: People ask me why I’ve gone from being the good guy on Survival to a “bad” guy here. I’m not a bad guy. When I was let go from Survival after losing to Samoa Joe, it wasn’t Shane McMahon who signed me to a contract. It was Dario Cueto. I have a family to provide for, and here, my work is easy. Do what Cueto says, and make millions. It’s never about the fans with me, it’s about money. So if anyone wants to get in their way? You’re going to have to go through me first. Randy Orton comes out to the ramp to a huge pop. Orton: Dario Cueto, like I said last week, I’m not going to let you get away with this bullshit. You are NOT going to turn this show into a hellfest like Survival. I am proud to be a part of this show, and I know that me, along with many others, aren’t going to stand for your actions. Now, I may be the only one willing to come out here and fight for what I believe in, but I’m going to fight. Now, if I have to go through Brock to get you to, Dario, I’ll do it. We have business to settle anyways, Brock. So face me at Summer Showdown, and trust me once I’m done with Brock I’m going to destroy your entire regime from the inside out, Dario. Cueto: Oh Randy you stupid perro. You want to die at Summer Showdown? SO be it! We’ll have your funeral at the greatest event of the year. Brock Lesnar vs Randy Orton for Summer Showdown… is now official. Good luck ese. Orton and Lesnar stare down as the segment ends. MATCH 1: No Way Jose, Manny Andrade, and Kalisto vs Jeff Hardy, Austin Aries, and Dalton Castle Hardy picks up the win for his team at 12 minutes with a Swanton Bomb on Andrade. SEGMENT 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi is backstage preparing for his match when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Hiroshi, hi! Can I get your thoughts on your upcoming match with Hideo Itami at Summer Showdown, and what another win would mean for you at the event? Tanahashi: A win will only prove what we already know. Like I said, Kobashi is good. Hideo is good. But I’m better. Hideo thinks that I’ve been holding him down, that because men like me were in the top spots in the top company in Japan, that he was held down. He doesn’t realize that the only reason he didn’t reach the levels of success I did was because I’m better. I proved at ROTC already, I beat him clean. He should be so fortunate that I’m granting another match. And watch, I guarantee you he is nothing without that finisher of his, the GTS. I’m not going to let him hit it even ONCE. At the end of Summer Showdown, I will still be the International Champion, and that fact will be true for a very long time. Tanahashi walks out. MATCH 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Chris Jericho Tanahashi wins at 14 minutes with a High Fly Flow. After the match, Cole enters the ring and he and Jericho beat down on Tanahashi but Hideo Itami runs down to the ring and catches Cole with a Shotgun Kick. Jericho tries to attack Itami but Itami hits him with the GTS. Itami helps Tanahashi up… THEN PUTS HIM IN POSITION FOR THE GTS!!! But Tanahashi fights out of it and rolls out of the ring. Tanahashi holds the title up to Hideo who stares down Tanahashi. MATCH 3: Neville and Tyler Breeze vs Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston w/ Big E Tyler Breeze walks out on Neville at 9 minutes, allowing Kingston to pin him after Trouble in Paradise. SEGMENT 3: Dario Cueto is backstage when Kota Ibushi comes up to him. Ibushi: Dario, I want a match at Summer Showdown. I know I haven’t been here too long, but I promise that I will deliver and put on a great match. Cueto: I have no doubts you will. But I do have one issue with you, you are a product of Shane McMahon… and I have a problem with that. If you want to be on MY Chaos, you have to abide by MY rules. And my biggest rule is that no one should bother me or get in my way, and right now you are doing exactly that… but if you want a match so badly, you got it. All you need to do is… beat Brock Lesnar tonight. Good luck ese. MATCH 4: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINALS: The Motor City Machine Guns vs The Young Bucks The Young Bucks come out first to a huge pop from the crowd. The Young Bucks run down to the ring doing the 'suck it' chant the whole time. The MCMG are out next to a mixed reaction. Shelley and Sabin looked focus as they make their way down. The ref calls for the bell - it's Sabin and Matt starting this one off. Sabin and Matt lock up. Matt puts Sabin in a quick headlock and tries to veer him over to the Young Bucks corner. Matt goes for a tag to Nick but Sabin slides out of the headlock, and drags Nick back to the center of the ring. Sabin applies the waist lock and tries lifting Nick up for the German suplex, but Matt flips back over... SUPERKICK!!! Sabin staggers back and Matt runs the ropes coming back with another SUPERKICK!!! Matt does a cartwheel before spinning in a circle dropping 'suck it' taunts all around! Sabin falls into the ropes, trying to recover, but Matt runs at him again... This time Sabin ducks and grabs Matt by both arms, locking them in before swinging Matt back overhead... X-PLEX!!! Matt rolls back up to his feet, grabbing his neck but Sabin runs at him with a big Irish whip into the corner. Matt crashes into the corner and Sabin runs at him with a dropkick in the corner! Sabin swings out onto the apron while Matt staggers back... AND JUMPS OVER THE TOP ROPE WITH THE DIVING BULLDOG! Sabin drives Matt's face into the mat then picks him back up, in position for the Crucifix powerbomb... AND THROWS MATT INTO THE MCMG CORNER!!! Sabin lifts Matt back up in powerbomb position, and tags in Shelley. Sabin goes for the spin-out powerbomb... and it connects! Sabin lifts up Matt again and SHELLEY CATCHES HIM WITH A BIG WHEEL KICK!!! AND SABIN JUMPS BACK WITH THE ENZIGURI ON MATT! Matt falls forward and Shelley lifts him up to his shoulders... AND DROPS HIM FORWARD WITH THE FACEBUSTER!!! SHELLEY CONNECTS THE SKULLFUCK!!! SHELLEY COVERS!!! ONE..........................!!!!! TWO.....................,.............!!!!! THREE..................................................... ........................................................ NICK BREAKS IT UP!!! Shelley gets up BUT NICK CATCHES HIM OFF GUARD WITH THE SUPERKICK!!! Sabin climbs up to the top rope... AND FLIES WITH A CROSSBODY TEARING THROUGH BOTH NICK AND MATT! Sabin rolls through and gets back up... INTO A DOUBLE SUPERKICK!!! MATT AND NICK TAKE SABIN DOWN! Nick runs back into his corner and jumps over the ropes, tagging in! Nick jumps in, spamming the 'suck it' again. Shelley gets up to his feet and Nick runs at him... SUPERKICK!!! BUT SHELLEY GRABS NICK BY THE LEG AND SENDS HIM FLYING OVER WITH THE DRAGON SCREW!! Nick crashes into the rope, and Shelley clotheslines him over the top rope! Nick lands on the apron and pulls himself up, but Shelley grabs him by the head and swings him back over the top rope! Shelley lifts Nick up AND BRINGS HIM DOWN WITH THE JAWBREAKER BUT NICK BLOCKS IT AND ROLLS BACK TO HIS CORNER! Shelley runs right after Nick BUT NICK CATCHES HIM WITH A SUPERKICK!!! Nick drags Shelley into the YB corner and tags in Matt! Matt picks up Shelley... AND PUTS HIM IN POSITION FOR THE TOMBSTONE! Nick climbs up to the top rope... AND FLIES! INDYTAKER!!! BUT SABIN COMES OUT OF NOWHERE FLYING HIMSELF!!! SABIN CRASHES INTO NICK MIDAIR!!! Nick rolls out of the ring, but Matt STILL goes for the Tombstone! BUT SABIN CATCHES MATT WITH A SUPERKICK OF HIS OWN!!! Matt drops Shelley and Sabin hits Matt with ANOTHER SUPERKICK! Matt drops back onto Shelley's shoulders who lifts him up... MA4!!! SHELLEY CONNECTS THE MA4 AND COVERS! Matt drops back onto Shelley's shoulders who lifts him up... Shelley drops Matt to the ground AND KICKS HIM HARD WITH THE SPINNING HEEL KICK... AND SABIN FOLLOWS WITH THE ALL HAIL SABIN! SHELLEY COVERS!!! ONE...................................!!!!!!! TWO...........................................!!!! THREE.................................... ........................................ ..................................... !!!! WINNERS AT 10 MINUTES: MCMG! SEGMENT 4: Sabin grabs a mic for him and Shelley and throws it in the ring. Sabin: We were one of the first twenty men to be signed onto Chaos. Since then, we’ve been consistent, we’ve been great, and we have been waiting for an opportunity like this. We came up short at DOW, but that’s fine. Now we get to challenge for the elite titles at Summer Showdown, and finally get what was always meant to be ours. Shelley: He’s right. Chaos may have signed a shit-ton of other teams for this tournament to crown the new champions but what they don’t realize is… the most worthy champs have been here the whole time. The Motor City Machine Guns will rule this division and be the greatest tag team in history… AGAIN. SEGMENT 5: Bray Wyatt comes out to the ring to boos. Wyatt: My monster has defected. I gave him a home of acceptance. I gave him my respect, my training, I unlocked his potential, and for all of that… He had a gift. Sister Abigail saw it in him. A gift to cause more destruction than anyone can even imagine. Sister Abigail told me that if I want to carry out my mission, then I must use him as my weapon. But not even my Sister Abigail knew the full extent of what Finn Balor is capable of. Balor, if you won’t listen to me, you won’t listen to anyone. You are a liability to the mission, and your insubordination leaves me no choice… I will need to put you down. AJ Styles music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Styles: This. This bullshit is why you went to war with the Bullet Club, this bullshit is why we had to fight for 20 minutes at LTG? You’re an idiot. You won’t be able to put him down. I’ve been in the ring with you, and I’ve been in the ring with him too. You aren’t even close to what he’s capable of doing. If you want to take him down, I guess that means we have mutual interests. But I’m going to say, I won’t buy this supernatural crap. All this is, is you being a schizophrenic retard who doesn’t know left from right, and he being a sociopath who takes advantage of the psychological intimidation that comes from this whole situation and uses it to scare people. Guess what Finn, maybe your body paint did freak me out at ROTC. It won’t happen again. I’M going to take you down, because I KNOW I can. I want you at Summer Showdown. Wyatt: You may not believe it, that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I know what I have to do. If anyone is going to face Finn, it’s going to be me. The lights go out and Finn Balor appears on the ramp in his body paint when they come back on. Balor: If you both want to take me down… Do it together. It’ll be easier for me to get rid of both of you in one shot. If you want me at Summer Showdown, I’ll only be there on one condition… Triple Threat. Styles: I’m down you face painted fucking freak of nature. Wyatt: It’s necessary, and it must be done. I accept. Balor laughs and shakes his head, and the lights go out. When they come back, he’s gone, while Styles and Wyatt stare down in the ring. MAIN EVENT: Kota Ibushi vs Brock Lesnar – If Ibushi wins, he gets a match at Summer Showdown. Lesnar completely dominates Ibushi with 13 suplexes. Lesnar toys around with Ibushi and tries to end it with an F5 BUT RANDY ORTON RUNS DOWN THE RAMP AND DISTRACTS LESNAR! Lesnar goes for Orton but Orton gets away, and Kevin Owens runs in through the crowd and hits Ibushi with a clothesline! Ibushi wins by DQ at 16 minutes! Lesnar runs back at Owens and goes for an F5 but Ibushi low blows Lesnar! Owens is able to hit Lesnar with a big elbow smash, sending Lesnar reeling into a steel chair shot from Orton!! War Machine and Okada run down to take the advantage but Owens, Ibushi, and Orton escape through the crowd. The show ends with Okada and War Machine and Lesnar in the ring, staring down Orton, Ibushi, and Owens in the crowd.